Playing video games is a popular form of entertainment. To enhance the video game experience, accessories are frequently used while playing video games. One type of accessory is seating, which includes features that are superior to conventional chairs.
Some gaming chairs facilitate turning and/or rocking while playing the video games as such movements enhance the gaming experience. Other gaming chairs emit sounds and/or vibrations that are associated with the video games.